


Delicious

by Birdlovesafish (Motherbirdnerd), Motherbirdnerd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherbirdnerd/pseuds/Birdlovesafish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherbirdnerd/pseuds/Motherbirdnerd
Summary: A two part series of  Bughead being naughty teens during lunch at Riverdale High. Any errors are my own. This is pure smut lol





	1. Chapter 1

    Jughead almost longed for the time before knew how to it feel to know Betty Cooper. Of course he had always _known_ her, for as long as he could remember she had been there right along with he and Archie, whether it was making mud pies or playing _Ben 10_ in the backyard he had always known Elizabeth Cooper in some capacity.

   However,  now he knew her in the most Biblical sense of the word. He knew how plush her mouth was on his, the heady weight of her breast in his hand, had the exact octave of her sigh as he sank inside her imprinted on his cerebral cortex for eternity.

  He knew it all and _well_ , it was hard to know or think about anything else, rightfully so.

   It was hard to not feel like a downright lech though,when his girlfriend was sitting next to him, hand gracefully wrapped around a lightly freckled banana, peeling the skin down with her small elegant fingers as she listened to Veronica talk excitedly about something.

   Jughead wasn’t even feigning paying attention as he watched her take the tip of the fruit into her mouth, pouty pink lips enclosed around the white flesh. He groaned involuntarily, his body’s muscle memory causing a shock of pleasure to shoot to his groin. He covered it with a cough but Betty caught the action, giving him a sideways glance and a knowing smile.

   Veronica and Kevin shifted their towards each other, thumbing through an encyclopedia sized _Vanity Flair_ and Betty took the opportunity, straight up licking the side of the banana, torturously slow.

    Jughead sucked in a sharp breath as her tongue circled the bitten off tip. Then she turned her head and looked at him dead in the eye as she took the creamy fruit back into her mouth as far as it could go, only gagging a little as she bit down and chewed the fruit slowly.

“Fuck Betts…” He felt himself getting hard and he shifted on the bench to try and adjust himself to no avail.

“That’s the idea Juggie…” she whispered in his ear after she’d swallowed the load in her mouth, her tongue darting out to flick his earlobe. “Meet me in the Blue and Gold office in 5 minutes.”

   Betty excused herself, getting up with her tray and dumping the contents into the trash. She looked back at Jughead, biting the corner of her lip before she turned around and strode out of the cafeteria, her hips switching a bit, knowing he was watching her intently.

  He made a horrible show of making an excuse to leave, completely sure no one at the table bought it as he saw Veronica smiling around her straw shooting Kevin an amused look. He didn't have it in him to care as he burst out of the lunch room and took off for the Blue and Gold in search of his girlfriend's sweet lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elizabeth Cooper tells you to meet her in the Blue and Gold, you meet her in the Blue and Gold goddamnit.

 

    When Jughead arrived at the Blue and Gold he found Betty sat atop his desk, running a hand through now loose waves of hair, her eyes closed as her fingers raked through her scalp, a sigh of relief causing her mouth to fall open.

    She’d unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt and it was open enough to flash him an enticing view of baby blue polka dots and a lush swell of her bosom, straining against the cup as she breathed.

    She looked _absolutely fuckable_ , he thought as his dick got harder and his pants grew tighter. He swallowed audibly, loud enough to garner her opening her eyes and acknowledging his presence. She giggled.

“I thought I said 5 minutes Juggie..that was more like 2…”

“Well, I can leave for 3 minutes then if that’s the case…” he smirked, backing up towards the door theatrically.

“Oh no you don't.” Betty crooked a finger at him, “Come here…” She eyed him hungrily like a predator, unbuttoning the last couple of stays on her shirt.

   Jughead reached behind him, clicking the door to the locked position and then rushed over to her, fitting himself between her open legs and capturing her mouth hungrily, a clumsy passionate mess of teeth and tongues.

   Betty’s long legs wrapped around his ass, pulling him closer to her core when his lips went to her neck licking, sucking and biting a trail to the spot where her neck and shoulder joined, a favorite spot of his to worry with his mouth.

“Juggie... _Oh_!” She shrieked in surprise as she was suddenly lifted with ease, one of his hands steadying her under her ass and the other swiping away all the papers and knick knacks littering the desk.

    When he sits her back down he gently presses her back into the hardwood kissing her collarbones and the tops of her breasts reverentially before yanking the material down roughly and covering the flesh of her left breast with his mouth, palming the other.

“Jug..” she whimpers, burying her hand in his hair, pulling him into her body, his beanie falling to the ground.

   His mouth gives attention to the other breast in equal measure and Betty begins squirming under his ministrations, her panties getting wetter by the second as the pleasure in her body builds up. She thrusts toward him,unconsciously trying to tell him where she wants him, needs him most.

    He gets the message and comes off her breast with a pop, kissing down her stomach. She sighs with relief as he removes her jeans and panties in one fell swoop, immediately sinking down to his knees and pulling her to the edge of the table so he can lick into her properly.

“Juggie!” Betty cries out at the first contact of his velvet tongue through her folds, back bowing off the desk when his lips close around her clit and suck.

“ _Fuck_!” She exclaims whimpering at just how good it feels when he slips a finger inside her and she wants to cry it’s so amazing.

“Betty you taste so sweet…” Jughead comes up for a moment to breathe the dirty words over her sodden flesh and his breath breezes over her swollen nub as he adds another finger inside her and drags them hard and slow.

“Juggie…”

  He moans at the way she says his name, coated in lust and want and his mouth falls back onto her clit, flicking and sucking, his fingers fucking her harder and harder at her desperate request until she absolutely shatters under him, screaming loud enough to wake the dead. He is glad the newspaper office resides in a relatively low traffic area of the school or they would have been found out for sure by now.

    Betty looks absolutely exhausted from his efforts but she grabs lazily for his belt all the same begging him, “Fuck me Juggie, please. Please I need you inside me…” She undoes his belt and tugs at his fly like a spoiled child who won't take no for an answer.

    He makes quick work of his jeans and drawers, pushing them down far enough to let his erection spring free and then he’s inside her wet heat, groaning at how her walls clench around his dick. He could almost come right then and there.

“God Betty…”

   His stroke is long and deep and with each thrust the desk rocks, threatening to knock the PC monitor off the edge. He hitches up her right leg around his waist and hits that spot in Betty that starts throwing her over the edge again. She begins stuttering and keening and it unlocks some primal place inside Jughead’s head as he ruts into her faster, more animalistic now licking into her mouth and swallowing her screams.

  YHe feels himself getting close and his hand goes down to her sex rubbing her clit.

“Come with me Betty, come for me…” he pants the pleasure building to a crescendo, “ Come on my dick baby…” And she does, quite loudly. He comes moments later, slipping out of her at the last possible moment, releasing all over her stomach.

“Best lunch period ever.” He says moments later after their breathing has leveled out and they’ve come down from their perspective highs.

Betty giggles as she puts her bottoms on, “Perv.”

“You started it.” He points out with a cocky eyebrow.

Betty shrugs, “You didn’t seem to mind a few minutes ago.” She smiles. He smiles back in response and gives her a peck on the mouth. The bell rings, blaring muffled from behind the door.

  
“Guess we better get to class.” Jughead suggests and they make their way out of the room.

  
“God, as if I could concentrate on anything after that..” Betty huffs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They hopefully come back after class and Lysol that desk. It's only right lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Run, Jughead Run !


End file.
